


A Little Help

by missvega



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvega/pseuds/missvega
Summary: “Hey, babe,” he turned his head around to glance at her, before facing his journal again. “How was your day?” He tilted his head slightly, expecting her usual kiss on the cheek.Instead, she slowly worked her mouth along his jawline, stopping next to his ear. "Does that mean it was good or bad?" Richie teased."Doesn't matter," she mumbled against his skin. Patty gently cupped his face and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Richie's hands immediately went to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She moaned against his mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth slightly. Patty moved her hands, getting them tangled in his messy hair, pulling gently.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Patricia Blum Uris
Kudos: 11





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> no betas we die like men

Richie was sitting at his desk, drumming his pencil against the wooden surface, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. He was so close to finishing his new set, only needing to figure out his closing joke, which was perfect since he was performing tomorrow.

The door squeaked open, and Patty’s soft footsteps entered the apartment as she placed her keys on the counter.

“Hey, babe,” he turned his head around to glance at her, before facing his journal again. “How was your day?” He tilted his head slightly, expecting her usual kiss on the cheek.

Instead, she slowly worked her mouth along his jawline, stopping next to his ear. "Does that mean it was good or bad?" Richie teased.

"Doesn't matter," she mumbled against his skin. Patty gently cupped his face and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Richie's hands immediately went to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She moaned against his mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth slightly. Patty moved her hands, getting them tangled in his messy hair, pulling gently.

"Patty." He breathed out, breaking the kiss. He called her name again when she moved to kiss down his throat. "I need to focus."

"Focus later."

"Baby, I _really_ need to finish this." Richie took his hands off of her and she moaned in protest, a pout forming on her lips. "Don't give me that." Batting her eyelashes, Patty looked up at him, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. She knew his weakness. "C'mere," he sighed, defeated. "You can sit on my lap until I'm done working." A wicked smile grew on her face before he continued. "But you have to be good."

"Or what?" She teased as she climbed onto him, trying to get as comfortable as she could. Desk chairs were really not meant for two fully grown adults. Her lips immediately went back to his neck, leaving sloppy kisses and less-than-gentle bites across his skin.

“ _Patty_ ,” Richie warned, but they both knew his resolve would crumble soon.

“Richie,” She responded, her hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. She ground her hips down, slowly teasing him and looked up into his eyes, a faint smirk present on her lips when he groaned in pleasure.

“Fuck.” He muttered, eyes squeezed shut as she repeated the motion. “I hate when you do this.”

“No you don’t.” Patty surged forward, attaching their lips together again, moaning as Richie took her bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’re right,” he mumbled against her mouth. “But we should move to the bedroom.”

*

“Fuck, baby.” Richie said in between her legs, placing soft kisses on her thighs, slowly moving up. “Already wet for me?” She opened her mouth to respond but at the same time he swiped his tongue across her folds, the response dying on her lips. He brought his hand up, sliding two of his fingers in her, while he sucked at her clit. He pumped his long fingers in and out of her, creating a slow and steady rhythm as she gripped at his messy hair. He inserted a third finger and Patty bit her lip to stop her from screaming in pleasure. Richie slid his free hand up her stomach, feeling his way toward her breasts. He lightly teased her, pinching her hard nipples softly, as he sped up his fingers.

She screamed his name as she came, her back arching off the bed as she squeezed her eyes shut. He continued finger fucking her through her orgasm, lifting his head from between her legs to watch the way she reacted.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled, and a grin broke out on her face as she came down from her high.

“I heard that.”

“Good.” Richie moved himself up the bed, holding himself above Patty’s body, as he leaned down to kiss her, their lips moving together so naturally. She hooked one of her legs around his hips, grinding up against him and he groaned at the friction. Richie broke away from her lips, placing wet kisses down her throat and chest, before getting off the bed. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a condom. Patty lazily rubbed at her clit as she watched Richie slide his sweatpants off and take his length in his hand, rolling the condom on. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to ride you.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Richie got back onto the bed as Patty sat up, swinging one of her legs over him. She lined herself up and slowly sank down on him, a gasp escaping her mouth as his cock began to fill her. He moved his hands to place them on her hips, but she lightly slapped them away.

“No touching.” She began working on a rhythm, going at an agonizingly slow pace to test Richie, to see if he would try to reach his hands out again. When he didn’t, she moved faster, sliding her hands up her chest, playing with her tits. Richie bit down on one of his fingers as she let out a loud moan as she gently pulled at one of her nipples.

“Baby, _please_ .” He groaned. “Let me touch you.” She grabbed one of his hands, placing it on her tit, and nodded at him. He began massaging it, lightly squeezing and twisting her nipple while Patty ground her hips down, earning another groan from Richie. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out. “Let me fuck you.” She grabbed his other hand and put it on her waist, and he immediately gripped hard enough to bruise as he thrusted deep inside her. Patty bit her lip as Richie pounded into her, his fast pace brutal and desperate, chasing his growing orgasm.

“Come for me, Richie.” She whispered, leaning forward slightly to try and get a better angle for him. With that, he let out a loud groan as he spilled into the condom. Patty slowly moved her hips to help him ride out his high, his eyes screwing shut.

“Okay, okay,” Richie said softly. “Stop moving.”

“Too much?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded, his eyes still tightly closed, as Patty slid off of him. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, before laying down next to him. Richie grabbed her and held her close to him, her back against his chest.

He sighed contently, before his eyes shot open. “Shit! My set’s not finished!”

“What do you still need?” Patty turned her head as much as she could, looking over her shoulder.

“The ending joke. I’ve spent all day trying to figure it out.”

“I thought you were going to do that one that you told me the other day? At the diner, remember?”

“Patty, you’re a fucking life saver.” He kissed her temple before he scrambled off the bed and cleaned himself up, running out of the bedroom.

“You’re welcome!” She yelled after him, a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> you can find more of my writing @bevchie on tumblr!


End file.
